


Can Know All the Math in the 'Verse

by kbs_was_here



Series: The Faberryman Family [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbs_was_here/pseuds/kbs_was_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee Rae Puckerman-Fabray sees life for what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can Know All the Math in the 'Verse

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during season one, in the pre-Beth era.

By the time Kaylee started her first day of kindergarten, she wondered what else there was to learn. Because, she already knew  **a lot**.  
  
She already knew how to write her whole name, "Kaylee Rae Puckerman-Fabray." In fact, she knew the whole alphabet, plus a bunch of numbers, too.   
  
She even knew certain words she wasn't allowed to say at school. She really wasn't allowed to say them at home, that much, either. Not when Mommy was home. Mama and Daddy didn't seem to mind as much, and Daddy was where she heard the words in the first place. The first time Daddy heard her repeat one of them, he sat her down and explained that they weren't really nice words and most people didn't like them. Then he said that if she was going to use them, she'd better learn to use them right. But he didn't really explain what that meant.  
  
She knew where babies came from, because she'd asked over the summer. It was kind of funny, the way Mommy and Daddy couldn't seem to put their words together and then Mama just pulled out a big book with giant pictures of stuff inside the body. Kaylee wasn't even sure how anyone got a camera inside of someone to see a baby growing, but it sure was neat. Mommy said something about being glad "Rachel didn't bust out with the Power Point" but Kaylee didn't know what that was. "Rachel", though, was Mama's name. She knew that much.  
  
Most importantly, she knew that love made a family. Her parents had been saying that a lot, lately, reminding her that she had three parents who loved her very, very much. They seemed worried about what other kids might say. But Kaylee didn't care what other kids said. She loved Mommy and Daddy and Mama. And Uncle Finn and her Aunties Brittany and Santany. And Grandpa and Grandad. That wasn't even everyone, either. Still, even this morning, in the car, Mommy reminded her that she loved Daddy and Daddy loved her, and he also loved Mama and she loved him and Mommy, too. And, of course, Mommy loved Mama. Kaylee saw them kissing today while they made pancakes. So, when some kid named Brian came up to her on the playground and said her family was weird, she punched him right in the face. She was glad Daddy was the one who came to the school, because he didn't seem mad. He just said, "Looks like you inherited Mommy's mean right hook."  
  
-  
  
During the recital at fourth grade music camp, Kaylee thought about everything she'd learned about music. She'd picked up a lot of new things over the summer, things like theory and technique. They were good to know. But she also knew music came from inside of you. It was about expression.  
  
Daddy liked his guitar and took it just about everywhere. He said, sometimes, he just liked to get away from everything else and play. But he never seemed to be trying to get away from Kaylee, because every time she asked if she could come with him, he said yes.  
  
Mommy played the piano and it wasn't very easy to take that anywhere. But they had one at home and she even gave lessons to other kids. Kaylee got lessons, too, though she wasn't sure if she liked the piano better than the guitar.  
  
Mama was a singer. Like, a  **real**  singer. Once, she was gone for a really long time, like four months, because she was in a show that toured across the whole country. Mommy and Daddy took her to see it when it came to Toledo, but Kaylee didn't get a lot of it. She knew the songs from the iPod and they had the movie. The first time Mama played it for her, Mommy said she wondered if it was appropriate. Mama just said something about being a Renthead when she was eight and it wasn't a big deal. Still, some of the stuff didn't quite make sense. But the songs were really good. And when Mama did the song about the cow jumping over the moon, she was really funny and the audience laughed a lot.  
  
When it was Kaylee's turn to perform at the recital, she cautiously walked over to the piano (it was her best instrument at the moment) and took her seat. She wasn't supposed to wave, but she did look and try to find her parents in the audience. There was Daddy in the back, with the video camera. He smiled and gave her a small wave. She smiled back, then quickly searched for Mommy and Mama. They were the third row. Mommy looked a little nervous, but she was smiling. And Mama had a big grin, which reminded Kaylee that she was always supposed to smile when taking the stage. So she did, then she turned to the piano and played her song. People would be talking about her rendition of AC/DC's "Back in Black" for a very long time.  
  
-  
  
Kaylee wasn't sure why everyone made such a big deal about her new school. She would have had to start a new school if they still lived in Ohio. So what if this one was in New York? Sure, she missed her friends back home, but everyone said they probably wouldn't see each other much in junior high, anyway.  
  
New York was pretty awesome. She'd been there plenty of times before they'd actually moved for Mama's auditions. Sometimes the whole family would go, sometimes it would just be the two of them. Whatever the case, they always made it a point to check out a Broadway show.  
  
Now, New York was home. Astoria, specifically.  
  
It had been Kaylee's idea to attend a school that focused on the arts. Even Mama had asked several times, just to make sure it was was she really wanted and not just something she thought he parents would want.  
  
So, on her first day at the Albert Shanker School for Visual and Performing Arts, Kaylee was a little nervous, but excited. She still wasn't sure what she wanted to focus on, because she loved music, but also had a growing interest in theatre, even the non-musical kind. Regardless of her indecisiveness, the student body was relatively relaxed and she made it through the first day without punching anyone.  
  
-  
  
"Kaylee Rae Puckerman-Fabray". The name bounced through the room and Kaylee stood. As she moved toward the stage, she glanced out toward the sea of parents. She wasn't supposed to wave, but she did, anyway. Mom and Mama were in the third row, as usual. And there was Dad in the back. The video would be up on You Tube before the night was over.  
  
She knew they were proud of her, that they would have been proud if this was just an ordinary high school and not Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School of Music & Art and Performing Arts. She knew they would be just as proud of her if she wasn't heading over to Julliard after the summer. She was pretty sure they'd be beaming just the same if she hadn't shown an ounce of interest in music or theatre or anything art related. They loved her, and that was what mattered.  
  
Most importantly, she was proud of them. Through everything, her whole life, they'd been true to themselves. They'd protected her and raised her the best they could, and they didn't break down and try to hide who they were. Kaylee could tell it was difficult sometimes, even now, in today's world, where people were much more tolerant. But it could still be a challenge when you weren't just two people in love, when you were three people, crazy about each other, with a daughter to raise.  
  
She loved them, and they loved her. And that was all that mattered. Because love makes a family.


End file.
